One of the most popular and recognizable games for toddlers is the stacking game where a toddler has to stack a series of blocks, rings, or other shapes to create a small tower. The game provides a mental exercise in decision-making and coordination as various blocks need to be stacked in just the right way to create a balanced tower that does not fall before the last piece is placed. Often a child is pleased with his efforts when the entire tower remains standing at the end of the game.